


S vůní šalvěje

by Highly_Amateurish_Occultism



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Regis a OC se do sebe zamilují ale mají problém se dát dohromady, Slow Romance, Smut přijde ale později, Some Attempt at Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Amateurish_Occultism/pseuds/Highly_Amateurish_Occultism
Summary: Upírka jménem Ariadna se vydalala do Toussaintu setkat se s Geraltem, který má za úkol zbavit knížectví neznámé šelmy. Než se, ale se zaklínačem setká má čas vzpomínat na svého dalšího přítele Regise. Zatím netuší, že by se s ním měla znovu setkat nebo že by mohl být stále naživu.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Slunce vyselo vysoko na obloze a ve vzduchu vysela vůně rozkvetlých keřů, zvláště růží. Černovlasá postava se zastavila uprostřed rozpálené kamenné cesty a vzhlédla na obrovský zámecký komplex a jeho přilehlé město Beauclair. Po dlouhé cestě byla unavená, tak si našla tichý plácek mezi stromy, kde ulehla do stínu a zakousla se do jablka, které utrhla na nejbližším stromě.

Položila si hlavu na předloktí, klimbala a její myšlenky se vydali volně různými směry. Už dlouho cestovala sama, ale brzo by se měla setkat s Geraltem. Podle všeho ho kněžna Anna Henrietta pozvala do Toussaintu. Alespoň tak to zaslechla, ale bylo jí jasné, že zatím musí něco být. Proč by kněžna posílala rytíře až na sever pro jednoho zaklínače? Těžko kvůli pozvánce na banket nebo turnaj.

Geralt, opakovala si pro sebe. Jak už je to dávno co se poprvé potkali? Tehdy když se s Marigoldem přidal k Zoltanově partě odvážných a nadávajících trpaslíků, co pomáhali nalezeným ženám s Krnova. Tehdy když se vydávala za jednu z nich, za obyčejnou málomluvnou vesničanku. Jak si to tehdy říkala? Ach, vlastně pojmenovala se Anna podle osvícené kněžny. Trpaslíci na to tak nějak skočili, Krnovské ženy věděli, že není z jejich vesnice, ale ty toho moc nenapovídaly, Milwu to nezajímalo, Marigold to zezačátku spolkl i s navijákem, jen Geralt měl podezření…  
A Regis, ten také věděl svoje.  
Dívka se přenesla v myšlenkách o několik let zpět a vzpomínala.

*

„Co je zač?“ ptal se Geralt a ukazoval na mladou černovlasou dívku, která právě krmila jedno s dětí Krnovských žen.  
„Ta holka? Snad ses nám do ní nezahleděl Geralte,“ zasmál se Zoltan.  
„Já ne,“ poznamenal Geralt a hodil letmý pohled na Marigolda, který si dívku také prohlížel, vlastně ji doslova hltal očima. Zaklínač se jen upřímně zastyděl za svého přítele a pokračoval, „je na ní něco zvláštního, něco nepřirozeného. Určitě už jste si taky všimly.“

Dřív než mohl, Zoltan cokoliv říct se slova ujal Marigold, „Geralte ty si teda opravdový pozorovatel, zahlédneš krasavici a mluvíš o ní jako o nějaké neobvyklé příšeře. Ona není žádná kikimora co na tebe číhá zpoza stromu, ale obyčejná lidská holka. Pravda po čertech hezká, ale skrz na skrz lidská.“  
„Mlč, Marigolde, to že se díváš jen na její hezkou tvář, víme všichni, proto se taky neptám tebe.“

Zoltan si je změřil pohledem, „no no Geralte, podla mňa taky trochu přeháníš. Je mladá, tak se podla toho chová, ta vaše Milwa také není obyčejná vesnická děvčica, co? Na svůj věk pořádně ostrá a má svoje rozumy, no a tahle je zase řekl bych buď trochu přihlůplá nebo vychcaná jak bůřkové mraky, pravděpodobně obojí. Sůhlasím, že je jiná než ty Krnovské roby, ale veškerá ta zvláštnost pochází z rozvernosti mládí.“  
Zatímco tam tak dál přemítaly, mladá černovláska vrátila dítě jeho matce, která se ale na ni zadívala poněkud nedůvěřivě. Dívka si toho, nevšímala, pouze se otočila na patě, až se její červená sukně zatočila a vydala se směrem k lesu.   
Mohla je snad slyšet? Napadlo Geralta. Ne, vždyť je vzdálená několik stádií.

*

Důvody proč ji Geralt pozoroval se zájmem, bylo hned několik. Dívka byla oblečena jinak než zbytek Krnovských žen, které nosily tmavé, spíše bezbarvé šaty, zatímco ona nosila červenou volnou sukni a modrou halenku, třeba že vybledlou a na pár místech roztrhlou, stejně nezvykle zdobnou pro obyčejnou vesničanku a zvláště v těchto časech. Marigold, ale její neobvyklou módu ocenil, zvláště věnoval pozornost její červené sukni a počastoval ji přízviskem Maková panenka.   
Kdykoliv dívka svou přezdívku zaslechla, pouze se zachichotala se a věnovala všem milý, ale nic neříkající úsměv. A to byla další věc. Většinu času vypadala, jakoby neuměla do pěti napočítat, ale s toho naráz překvapila inteligentní odpovědí.  
Na rozdíl od ostatních žen se nebála mluvit s trpaslíky a pár krát s nimi dokonce hrála karty. Ze začátku vykládala všechno špatně, ale lepšila se. Proti trpaslíkům sice neměla šanci, ale zdálo se, že umí rychle počítat a odhadovat situaci, když teda chce. Zoltan měl pravdu, skutečně si s nich musela utahovat nebo to bylo jen štěstí začátečníka?

*

„Děvče se také mosí vyznat,“ začal kdy si Zoltan.  
„Ještě než jste sa k nám přidali, tak nám tři dny po sobě ukuchtila houbovou polévku a nikdo z ní neměl břuchabol,“ oznámil Geraltovi.  
Dívka ho zaslechla a zachichotala se jako malé dítě, „ale pane trpaslíku, rozpoznat houby přece není žádný kumšt.“  
„Pane trpaslíku! Slyšeli jste to, taková provokace!“ pohoršil se na oko Zoltan.  
„Houby už rostou?“ ptal se nedůvěřivě Geralt. „Já jsem si zatím po cestě žádné jedlé nevšimnul. Ani obyčejnou babku jsem nezahlédl.“  
"Tož já také ne, ale tady ta děvčica zmizela v lese, a když se vrátila, měla plnou náruč."  
Dívka se jen znovu zachichotala a odběhla do lesa.

*

To byla další podezřelá věc. Vyznala se příliš dobře v lese a ve stezkách, často beze strachu mizela a objevovala se až po několika hodinách. Ovšem vždy nezraněná, vysmátá a to i přesto že většinu času chodívala bosa. A to byla zvláštnost, kterou nemohli popřít ani Zoltan s Marigoldem.

Většinu času se držela vzadu karavany s dětmi, ale stejně Geraltovi neuniklo, že její nahé nohy a chodidla jsou bez škrábnutí, přestože se zrovna brodily vysokou trávou, procházeli cestu plnou bodláčí a spadaných větviček nebo snad přecházeli ostré kamení. Dívce také neušlo, že ji Geralt sleduje, vždy na něj jen nebojácně upřela oči a usmála se, jakoby ho vyzývala, ať něco namítne, ať se zeptá.  
Tohle chování se ale změnilo, když se dozvěděla, že Geralt je zaklínač. Poté co zahnal příšeru do lesa, znovu obula boty, přestala odbíhat do lesa, ale držela se vzadu skupiny a nosila na zádech děti Krnovských žen. Také se méně smála. 

Geralt se pokusil párkrát navázat rozhovor, ve kterém by se snad mohl nenápadně vyptávat na její původ, ale marně, dívka mu mnoho příležitostí ke konverzaci nedávala. Vyhýbala se mu, mlčela nebo se smála a odpovídala hloupě, nejednoznačně a vyhýbavě. Geralt nakonec usoudil, že se musí jednat o nějakou zaběhlou hamadryádu nebo půlelfku a nechal to být. Koneckonců jeho amulet se ani nezachvěl, mělo by to tedy být v pořádku.

Další člověk, který se s ní snažil navázat rozhovor, byl Marigold. Ovšem z jiných pohnutek než jeho přítel zaklínač. Dívka byla mladá, celkem hezká, usměvavá a vůbec mnohem příjemnější než věčně podrážděná Milwa, alespoň tak to viděl on. Podle Geralta se na ni přilepil prostě jen proto, že jiná mladá holka tam nebyla a Milwy se bál.

*

„Pane Marigolde?“ ozvala se dívka.  
Básník se při oslovení pane okamžitě nafoukl jako páv a zaklínač jen obrátil oči a šel si po svých.   
Dívka se ho začala vyptávat na něco ohledně jeho elfí loutny, kterou Marigold zrovna držel v rukou.

„Slyšíš to? Pane Marigolde, to je něco na něj. Teď se před ní předvádí, toká jako nějaký tetřev. Měli bychom mu tu pitomou loutnu zabavit,“ mumlal o kus dál Geralt Zoltanovi.

Marigold začal zpívat a dívka poslouchala, zdálo se, že se jí jeho skladba skutečně líbí. Básník se ale rozhodl neponechat nic náhodě a pustil se do řeči, přesněji samochvály, „libí se ti má balada? V tom případě musíš mít zajisté vytříbený vkus, ne každý dokáže ocenit skutečné umění. Věřila bys krásná Anno, že mě už několikrát chtěli touhle loutnou praštit po hlavě?“  
Dívka potlačila smích a řekla pohoršeně, „vážně? To je hrozné!“  
„Skutečně, je to strašné jak se svět odvděčuje takovým jako já. Přitom přinášíme světu krásu hudby, veršovaného slova, příběhy, které potěší nebo dojmou lidského ducha.“  
Tak pokračoval nějakou dobu a dívka zaujatě poslouchala. Zdálo se, že na ni skutečně zapůsobil.  
„Nelze také popřít, že právě baladou nebo poémou se dají nejlépe vystihnout a opěvovat půvaby našeho světa.“  
„Teď to přijde,“ poznamenal si Geralt pro sebe.

„Například vaše oči, které svítí jako hvězdy na obloze.“  
Dívka se posvém zachichotala, těžko říct jestli byla skutečně polichocena, ale Marigold to nevzdával. Vyzdvihoval její havraní temné vlasy, zpěvný hlas a další přednosti.  
Anna se mile usmála a naklonila hlavu na stranu, „je to od vás milé pane Marigolde. To jak se na mě snažíte zapůsobit, ale,“ odmlčela a pak pokračovala svým rozverným, zpěvným hlasem, „vaše komplimenty jsou poněkud věcné.“  
Marigold vyvalil oči a hned se snažil něco namítat, ale dívka pokračovala.  
„Kloužou po povrchu a jejich cíl není povznesení uměleckého ducha nýbrž zisk,“ potom pohodila vlasy a pokračovala, „a to takový, že se nehodí, aby ho cudná panna jako já vůbec zmiňovala,“ dokončila, zvedla se a odtančila vesele pryč.

Geralt okamžitě vyprskl smíchy. Okamžitě si vzpomněl, jak ji básník nazval cudnou pannou, několik dní zpátky ze vzdálenosti o které si myslel, že je bezpečná.  
Marigold byl její reakcí poněkud zaskočen, ale ještě se nevzdával.


	2. Noční seznámení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariadna vzpomína jak poprvé potkala Regise.

Dívka usínající v Beauclairském parku se zavrtěla, všimla si, že kousek od ní se nachází malý travnatý plácek, kde rostou plané byliny. Jejich vůně jí vehnala do hlavy další vzpomínky.

*

Pamatovala si to, jakoby to bylo včera. Seděla v naprosté tmě malého domku na okraji elfího hřbitova, když vyhasli poslední uhlíky v kamnech. Zbytek jejích společníků tvrdě spal potom, co vypili tolik mandragorové kořalky, že by to skolilo i koně. Kořalky podané zdánlivě bezpečným pouze trochu podivínským lékařem. Poslední bdělé osoby teď seděli každá na opačné straně domku a upírali na sebe pohledy. Dívka si pohrávala s poloprázdným koflíkem v ruce, byla to teprve její druhá porce silné kořalky, přestože Marigold se jí snažil nenápadně nabízet mandragorovou pálenku po celý večer.

„Vidím, že na rozdíl od vašich společníků pálence tolik neholdujete, nebo vám snad nechutná?“ zeptal se Regis.  
Dívka naproti němu trochu znervózněla a klepala prsty o koflík. „To není ten problém,“ řekla pomalu. Její věčně usměvavý hloupý pohled zmizel, jakoby snad nikdy neexistoval, teď vypadala vážně. „Pouze jsem se rozhodla pro obezřetnost a tu bych si těžko udržela, kdybych pila jako ostatní.“

Na chvilku se jí zdálo, jakoby se v místnosti ještě víc potemnělo, což ovšem ani jednomu z nich nevadilo, oba dokázali vidět ve tmě stejně dobře jako za jasného dne.  
„Myslíte, že je pro obezřetnost důvod?“ zeptal se lékárník.  
Dívka si zkousla ret a odpověděla „nevím, nikdy jsem nepotkala nikoho našeho druhu.“  
Regis na chvíli vypadal skutečně překvapeně.

Právě tenhle moment zůstal uložený v hlavě mladé upírky ještě dlouho. Malý domek vybavený kvalitním alchymistickým náčiním, provoněný silným odérem bylinek, ze kterých se jí dělalo až mdlo, klidně spící těla přátel a uprostřed seděl první upír, kterého kdy potkala, tedy kromě ní samotné. Jeho tmavé oči se upírali přímo na ni, otřásla se, neměla z toho příjemný pocit.

"To je vskutku velmi neobvyklé, ale i tak bych si myslím, že byste mě neměla hned odsoudit.“  
„Neodsuzuji, pouze…“ nedokončila větu.  
„Pouze hlídáte své přátele, aby se na ně nevrhnul krvelačný upír, to je skutečně, šlechetné. Ale mohu vás ujistit, že mé pozvání bylo pouze ze slušnosti, nemám žádné postranní úmysly.“

Dívka nic neřekla, částečně se styděla, za to že ho podezírá, přece jenom nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by jim chtěl ublížit, na druhou stranu se nechtěla napálit na milá slova. Také si uvědomovala, že o něm neví vůbec nic, kdyby skutečně chtěl něco spícím lidem a trpaslíků provést, nevěděla, jestli by mu v tom dokázala zabránit. Nebyla zvyklá bojovat a už vůbec ne s upíry.

Regis mohl její náladu vyčíst přes celou místnost, povzdechl si a zeptal se „nechcete se projít? Čerstvý vzduch nám jedině prospěje.“ Dívka jen přikývla, bůhví proč zrovna ten fakt, že jí vykal, ji uklidňoval. Byla mladší než on, takže vůbec nemusel.

Oba se zvedli ze země a potichu se vyplížili ven z domku. Dívka se zhluboka nadechla chladného vzduchu, zatímco Regis se zadíval někam směrem k vyšlapané pěšině mezi stromy.  
„Po téhle cestě se dá dojít ke krásnému rybníku, který v tuhle noční hodinu vypadá zvláště poeticky, přijala byste pozvání na krátkou noční procházku?"  
Dívka se usmála a nabídku samozřejmě přijala, cítila se teď mnohem jistěji, na čerstvém vzduchu jí to lépe myslelo. Přemýšlela, jestli upír mluví takhle škrobeně běžně, nebo jestli si z ní jenom utahuje. Možná oboje.

Vydali se po úzké pěšině mezi stromy a postupně se vzdalovali od hřbitova i malého domku. „Ani jsem se ještě nepředstavila“ řekla najednou „jmenuji se…“ Na chvilku se zarazila, přemýšlela, které jméno má říct. Před Geraltem a ostatními si říkala Anna a Regis už to pravděpodobně zaslechl.  
„Ariadna“ řekla nakonec.  
„To je vaše skutečné jméno, že? V tom případě se také musím představit,“ řekl upír.  
„Ale ty už ses přece představoval? Hned když jsi mluvil s Geraltem.“  
„Ovšem, ale musím se přiznat, že jsem část vynechal, mé celé jméno zní Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.“  
„Tolik slov, to aby měl jeden problém zapamatovat si vlastní jméno,“ prohlásila Ariadna s úsměvem. Upír se usmál se sevřenými rty. „Naštěstí sem na to měl dostatek času.“  
„Smím se zeptat-“ byla přerušena.  
„Něco přes čtyř sta let.“  
Upírka zamrkala překvapením.

Najednou k němu pocítila nečekaný pocit důvěry.  
Zatím co ještě před chvilkou ho vnímala jako hrozbu, teď jakoby k němu cítila vratké pouto vytvořené tím, že skrývali společné tajemství. Věděl toho o ní víc než Geralt nebo Zoltan a ona o něm taky, upřímnost z jeho strany v ní probudila, sice stále trochu obezřetnou, důvěru.

Podívala se na něj, kráčel kousek před ní, měl pevný postoj a procházel tmou příliš sebejistě pro obyčejného felčara. Geralt se také dokázal pohybovat ve tmě bez problémů, pomyslela si, ale rozhodně se nemůže měřit s upírem. Ne jenom, že Regis kráčel tmou bez problémů, dokonce se i rozhlížel a kochal místní přírodou.

„Je to jenom můj odhad, ale nepocházíte náhodou z Toussaintu?“ Adriana se na chvilku zastavila, tohle ji skutečně vyděsilo.  
„Jak jste na to přišel?“ zeptala se.  
„Omlouvám se, jestli jsem vás zaskočil, ale navedlo mě vaše jméno. Takové jména se vyskytují většinou v tamních krajích, jedna z mých, hmm, známých se jmenuje podobně, Orianna.“  
„Aha, samozřejmě.“

Adriana se cítila hloupě, už si začínala myslet, jestli jí náhodou nečte myšlenky nebo něco na ten způsob. Znovu si uvědomila jednu z palčivých pravd, která ji pronásledovala dlouho. Přestože byla upír, vyrostla mezi lidmi a o svém vlastním druhu znala pouze mýty, pověsti a klevety, na místo skutečných informací.  
Její tok myšlenek byl přerušen, dorazili k rybníku. Stříbrná hladina se leskla v záři měsíce a větve stromů na ni házeli tajemné pokroucené stíny.  
„Vskutku poetické“ řekla dívka. Regis souhlasil jen kývnutím hlavy.  
Ariadna si sedla na břeh a rukou se dotkla hladiny. Na zádech cítila pohled staršího upíra, už se ho nebála, ale nechtěla vidět jeho reakci na její otázky.

„Mám…Mám pár hloupých otázek“ začala a pokračovala, „pár otázek, na které sem se neměla koho zeptat.“  
Nezazněla žádná odpověď, tak pokračovala „skutečně nás můžou zabít kolíkem?“  
Chvíli bylo ticho, nemohla vidět Regisův výraz, ať už byl jakýkoliv. „Záleží, jak jsou s ním obratní, ale i tak nám nemůžou způsobit víc než pár škrábanců. Osobně si myslím, že nabroušený meč je mnohem efektivnější, než kus špičatého dřeva, ale lidem se pravděpodobně zdá příliš obyčejný. Není v tom ta správná mystika.“  
Adrianě se ulevilo, když uslyšela pobavený tón jeho hlasu, ale zároveň se jí nesmál. Nevysmál se jí, pouze ji taktně upozornil na to, jakou právě řekla pitomost.  
„Ano, je to trochu praštěná představa, že? Ale stejně lidé ji omílají tak často, že mi to nedalo.“  
„Kdoví proč lidé věří nejvíc urputně, právě těm nejbizarnějším představám,“ souhlasil Regis a sedl si vedle Ariadny. „Například takový česnek, nevinná odrůda koření, ale v mysli lidí se změnila na smrtící nástroj.“ „Máte pravdu, česnek je skutečně hloupá pověra,“ přiznala a dál sledovala jezero

„Je tu ještě jedna věc, jak je to se stříbrem?“  
Regis se na ni překvapeně podíval a dívka nervózně pokračovala, „možná je to taky jen hloupá pověra, ale stejně sem pro jistotu nikdy… No tedy, myslím…“ nenacházela ty správné slova. „Vždyť dokonce i Geralt sebou nosí stříbrný meč a podle něj platí na spoustu potvor, takže proč bychom měli být výjimka? Přemýšlela jsem, že bych se ho dotkla, ale nechtěla jsem riskovat, že se prozradím, přece jenom, co kdyby náhodou…“  
Tentokrát se Regis zasmál, dokonce s otevřenými ústy, takže mohla zahlédnut jeho špičáky. „Takže si se skutečně nikdy stříbra nedotkla?“  
„Pokud vím tak ne anebo si to nepamatuju.“  
„Ten Geralt je zaklínač, že? Má samozřejmě pravdu, že jeho meč platí na různé potvory, ale my ovšem nejsme ledajaké potvory. Takže má drahá, ne stříbro nám skutečně ublížit nemůže.“

Ariadna nic neříkala, stále se trochu styděla, ale zároveň jakákoliv nedůvěra vůči upírovy byla nenávratně pryč. Podívala se do vody, ráda by viděla jejich odraz, ale mohla vidět pouze klidnou hladinu rybníka.  
„Bohužel tohle je jeden z těch otravných detailů,“ postěžoval si Regis a také upřel pohled do vody.  
„Co je zač ten Geralt? Kromě toho, že je to zaklínač, nájemný vrah oblud, přeludů a vampýrů?“ zeptal se najednou poněkud zahořkle.  
„Chápu, divíš se, proč cestuji ve společnosti zaklínače, když se bojím kolíků a stříbra. Připojil se k nám, tím myslím Zoltanovu výpravu, teprve nedávno, ale zdá se, že ho mají všichni rádi a věří mu. Trpaslíci ze Zoltanovi bandy, vychloubačný trubadúr, mladá divoženka s pralesa, každý je jiný, ale všichni mu věří. Získává si důvěru lidí snadno, má na to talent. Navíc myslím, že je rozumný a trpělivý, tak jsem se rozhodla dát tomu šanci, buď mě nepozná a když ano, tak možná to zní naivně, ale myslím, že by se slitoval, přimhouřil oči nebo tak…“  
Regis nic neříkal, jen bedlivě naslouchal.  
„Má namířeno na jih, hledá svoji dceru, jak už asi Marigold stejně vyžvanil.“  
„Ciri?“ zeptal se upír. „Ano, prý Cintránská princezna. Pravděpodobně mrtvá nebo unesená císařem. Stejně si nedá pokoj, dokud ji nenajde.“  
„To zní, skutečně romanticky.“  
„A hloupě.“  
„Jedno souvisí s druhým“ podotkl lékař a zvedl se na nohy. „Možná už bychom se měli vrátit,“ řekl a oba se vydali lesní pěšinou nazpět k chýši u hřbitova.

Když vešli do dovnitř, Regis zašmátral po něčem na stole a podal to překvapené dívce.  
„Co je to?“ zašeptala.  
„Stříbrná spona, můžeš si ji nechat.“  
Ariadna se zasmála, ale hned se rychle utišila, když si uvědomila přítomnost spících opilců. Zbytek noci strávila v rohu domku popíjením mandragorové kořalky a chichotáním nad Regisovými řečmi, který dosud spíše naslouchal svým hostům, než že by sám vyprávěl. Čím víc toho vypila, tím víc se chichotala a bohužel také ztrácela schopnost cokoliv si z jejich rozhovoru zapamatovat. Nakonec usnula v sedě opřená hlavou o stěnu nějaké skříňky. Před tím, než ji nadobro přemohl spánek a alkohol si pomyslela jak je nezodpovědná. Usnout v domě upíra, společně se všemi lidskými druhy. Nic naplat Regisova pohostinnost byla příliš podmanivá a upřímná.


	3. Mlhavé rozhovory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis a Ariadna se nadále seznamují, ale kvůli Geraltovi čmuchajícímu kolem jim to moc nejde.  
> A Marigold stále věří, že má ještě šanci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takže další kapitola je tady, konečně. Přiznám se, že mám celkem problém si napsaní najít čas, ale dělám co mohu. 
> 
> Předpokládám, že to nikomu nevadí, ale kromě přidání nové postavy, také trochu hýbu s tím jak se odehrávaly události v knize. Ovšem jen trochu, protože počítám s tím, že si příběh z knih všichni (alespoň zhruba) pamatují, a proto můžu některé momenty přeskakovat. (Přece nebudu přepisovat celou knihu.)   
> Také jsem si vypůjčila pár dialogů přímo z knihy, asi poznáte které. (Ty co zní úplně jinak, než moje psaní.) :D
> 
> Tak to je všechno, radši se pusťte do čtení.

Druhý den se všichni vydali časně ráno na cestu. V čele šel Regis, který je vedl přes elfský hřbitov, za ním Marigold se Zoltanem, kteří zaháněli kocovinu zpěvem, pak Geralt a Milwa na koních a zbytek výpravy šlapal pěšky za nimi. Jako poslední šla s úsměvem Ariadna, vypila méně kořalky než ostatní a navíc jako upír byla o něco odolnější, takže jediný pozůstatek včerejšího pití bylo, že jí trochu ztěžkly nohy. Když se konečně dostali z bludiště náhrobků a menhirů, Regis zpomalil, nechal ostatní projít kolem sebe a srovnal krok s mladou upírkou.

„Takže ses přidal k nám,“ poukázala dívka na očividnou skutečnost. „Nikdo tady ale nemá namířeno do Dillingenu, co tě k tomu tedy vedlo?“  
„Zdá se, že vydat se do Dillingenu v tuhle dobu by stejně nemělo žádný smysl, zuří tam válka,“ odpověděl.  
„Ty podle všeho pocházíš z Toussaintu, ale cestuješ s utečenci daleko na severu, má snad tvoje cesta daný směr?“  
Ariadna jen zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Válka často bere cíle a mění cesty,“ konstatoval vampýr.  
„Válka, která není naše,“ řekla tiše Ariadna a pokračovala, „navíc je pro nás v tuhle chvíli mnohem menší problém než jistý zaklínač.“

Oba upíři upřeli pohled na Geralta, který je také po očku sledoval.   
„Rozhodl jsem se stejně jako ty, dát mu šanci. Navíc o bílém vlku, Geraltovi s Rivie se vyprávějí různé věci, například že zabíjí pouze nebezpečné příšery a že u něj lze najít soucit. To poslední může být jen básnická příkrasa, ale po včerejším rozhovoru si to nemyslím.“   
Postupně během rozhovoru zpomalovali, aby byli z doslechu Krnovských žen. 

„Takže máme stejné informace,“ řekla upírka a usmála se.   
Tohle byla věc, která vrtala Regisovi hlavou. Nejen v jeho společnosti, ale i před zbytkem výpravy se široce usmívala a vystavovala na obdiv své zuby i špičáky. Problém byl že její špičáky skoro nevyčnívali mezi ostatními zuby. Jen ten kdo věděl, co hledá, si dokázal všimnout, že dva její zuby jsou o něco silnější, širší a delší. Zdálo se ale, že jim chybí nezbytná špičatost, po které byli pojmenovány.  
Ariadna si všimla, jak si ji prohlíží a hned ústa zavřela. Má čekat, až se zeptá? Nechtělo se jí o tom mluvit. Zase ji trochu sevřela úzkost, byla jiná než lidé a byla jiná než vampýři. Věděla to, ale nechtěla se tím chlubit.

„Mohu se zeptat-„ Než stihl dokončit větu, Ariadna si povzdechla, přikývla a vzala do ruky váček, který nosila u pasu. Byl to její jediný majetek, co u sebe měla. Chvilku se v něm přehrabovala, až vytáhla malé pouzdro zdobené vzorem modrých pomněnek. Uvnitř ležel jednoduchý kovový pilník, dlouhý asi na délku její dlaně.  
„Dostala jsem ho od mé lidské rodiny, když jsem byla malá,“ řekla a usmála se. „Chtěli mě vidět se smát, ale nechtěli, aby sousedi říkali, že mají doma strašidlo.“  
„Lidé… jsou skutečně vynalézaví,“ odvětil Regis a z jeho hlasu nebylo poznat, jestli s nápadem souhlasí nebo ne.  
Pokrčila rameny, „Není na tom nic bolestivého, je to v podstatě stejné jako s nehty. A žije se tak jednodušeji.“   
„Mezi lidmi.“  
„Samozřejmě, ale já ani jinak nikdy nežila.“

Najednou se přerušili, všimli si Geraltova dalšího pohledu a Ariadna rychle schovala pouzdro. Neradi přerušovali rozhovor, ale nechtěli na sebe dál upozorňovat. Geralt je měl pravděpodobně oba za podezřelé a fakt že teď trávili čas spolu, dál od ostatních to mu nepomáhal.   
„Měli bychom se rozdělit, obávám se, že přitahujeme nežádanou pozornost,“ řekl Regis klidně.  
„Zdá se, že ano,“ souhlasila Ariadna a při pohledu na Geraltův meč, který vezl, jako náklad na své Klepně se otřásla. „Ty se ho nebojíš?“  
„Myslím, že bychom měli být obezřetní, ale nezdá se mi, že má moc zkušeností s vyššími upíry, když nás ještě nepoznal. Koneckonců stačí zkontrolovat naše stíny,“ odpověděl Regis s posměšným úsměvem.

„Já se tedy bojím, viděla jsem ho bojovat,“ řekla Ariadna, pak si všimla dalšího všetečného pohledu od Geralta a raději se rozeběhla a skákavě se přenesla až ke zpívajícímu Marigoldovi.   
Už v běhu na něj volala, „hej, Mari- pane Marigolde zahrajte něco známějšího. Znáte tu o Sangreálské vinici?“  
Mluvila zase vysokým hlasem, protahovala slabiky a zněla trochu jako dítě, což bylo v ostrém kontrastu s tím, jak mluvila, když si povídala s Regisem.  
Co se ale nezměnilo, byl její veselý úsměv.

„Ale my jsme ještě neskončily,“ stěžoval si Zoltan.  
„Je mi líto Zoltane, jsem zajatcem těch havraních vlasů a jiskřivých očí, zahraju, co si dáma přeje.“  
Marigold zabrnkal na struny a on i Ariadna začali zpívat. Uražený Zoltan se k nim také přidal, když si uvědomil, že text písně vlastně zná.

Náhle opuštěný Regis si dál kráčel po cestě a prohlížel si Ariadnu. Už je to dlouho co potkal mladou upírku. Předpokládal, že jí není víc, než na kolik vypadá.   
Dívka v sobě měla charakteristickou upíří bezprostřednost a spoustu energie, které měli mladí upíři na rozdávání, pomyslel si, zvláště když viděl, jak vesele skáče směrem k Marigoldovi a zpívá nebojácně silným hlasem, přestože ne vždy trefila správnou intonaci, sem tam ani melodii.  
Nedivil se Marigoldovi že se o ni zajímá, jen se pousmál při představě, kdyby zjistil co je zač.   
Co se ovšem ale také nedalo přehlédnout, byla její lidskost. Pilník na zuby, připomněl si a potřásl hlavou. S tím by skutečně žádný upír nepřišel. Tahle vynalézavost a praktičnost byla známá spíše u lidí.   
Upír vychovaný lidmi. Měl na ni tolik otázek.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhnul, až Geralt a Milwa, kteří se objevili každý z jedné strany. Mírně podrážděná Milwa jela na koni a držela se, aby nespadla. Alkohol ji skutečně neudělal dobře a teď jela vzadu, aby se skryla před všetečnými pohledy ostatních. Geralt ze svého koně sesedl a snažil se navázat rozhovor. „  
Po včerejší rozmluvě se zdá, že se vyznáš ve spoustě věcech. Pověz mi, co o ní soudíš?“ zeptal se bez obalu a díval se na Ariadnu, kterou zrovna Marigold učil nějakou dvojsmyslnou písničku.

Regis jen překvapeně zvedl obočí, „zaklínače zajímá můj názor ohledně nějaké vesnické dívky? Do teď jsem myslel, že vzbudila zvědavost pouze u vašeho výřečného básníka. Obávám se, že tě musím upozornit, že mé znalosti se týkají hlavně vědy a medicíny.“  
„No právě, řekni mi, jak by si ji léčil? Jako člověka?“  
„Že jí nedáš pokoj,“ zabručela Milwa ze sedla.  
"Mohla by to být hamadryáda. Milwo prohlídni si ji pořádně, nemůže to být nějaká zaběhlá polodryáda od vás z Brokilonu?" pokračoval Geralt.   
Milwa jednoduše odsekla, "zaklínači, stejně dobře jako já víš, že to je pitomost, dryády z Brokilonu z Brokilonu neodchází, to se prostě nestává. Jestli to je ale dryáda nebo ne, to určit nedokážu.“ Podívala se na Geralta, který stále zíral na Ariadnu a dodala, „visíš na ní očima jak na svatém obrázku, podle mě je to normální holka, ale jestli ti to tak leží v hlavě tak se jí prostě zeptej."  
"Normální holka,“ zopakoval Geralt.   
„Milwo copak si neviděla, jak se vyzná v lese, jak bez škrábnutí chodí bosa nebo jak neměla problém přenášet stejně těžký náklad jako trpaslíci?“  
Milwa jen pokrčila rameny. „Je to tak důležité vědět co je zač?“  
„V případě, že je jen dryáda nebo rusalka, tak je to v pořádku, ale už jsem se jednou spletl a z domnělé rusalky se vyklubala bruxa. Nechci udělat stejnou chybu.“

Najednou se do hovoru vložil Regis, "v takovém případě by tě a oprav mě pokud se mýlím, měl upozornit, tvůj zaklínačský medailon. Navíc bruxi jsou charakteristické tím, že za sebou často nechávají krvavou spoušť a straní se lidí a ani jedno tahle Anna nesplňuje, ne?“  
„Pravda,“ přiznal Geralt. „Medailon mlčí, tak je to snad v pořádku, ale jestli se ukáže, že je nebezpečná.“  
„Tak, co?“ ptal se Regis vážně.  
„Hmm, nejsem si jistý, záleželo by, jestli někomu ublížila, ale kdybych neměl jinou možnost…  
Obávám se, že bych ji nemohl jen tak nechat jít.“  
Regis odvrátil obličej, ale Geralt si toho nevšímal, sledoval Marigolda hrajícího na loutnu v těsné blízkosti černovlásky. Doufal, že lehkovážnost nedostane jeho přítele do problémů.  
„Každopádně bych vás, pouze rád upozornil, abyste byli obezřetní. Nevím co je zač a nemůžu zaručit, že je bezpečné zdržovat se v její blízkosti.“

*

V poledne se celá nesourodá družina zastavila na krátký odpočinek. Regis se chtěl vydat za Ariadnou a upozornit ji ohledně Geraltova podezření, ale zjistil, že není nikde k nalezení. Místo toho narazil na Marigolda.   
„Hledáte naši roztomilou zpěvačku? Zmizela do lesa i s tím gnómem, prý na průzkum,“ povzdechl si a pokračoval, „Geralt má bohužel nejspíš pravdu nebude to obyčejná holka z vesnice.“   
„Kvůli tomu že se vyzná v lese?“  
„Ne to ne, ale bylo tu ještě pár zvláštností,“ řekl neurčitě.  
Regis se dál nevyptával a vydal se po první pěšině, kterou viděl a zmizel mezi stromy.

Mezitím se Geralt objevil za Marigoldovými zády, „i on se vydal do lesa?“  
Marigold přikývl, „za Annou,“ povzdechl si. „Nedivím se mu, dívka po něm hází očkem už od rána. Rozumíš tomu Geralte? Nějaký poustevník z chatrče na okraji krchova co smrdí po bylinkách a destiluje pálenku s kořenů čarovných kytek a ona na něm může oči nechat.“  
„A namyšlený básník je snad lepší?“  
Marigold jeho poznámku ignoroval, „zajímalo by mě, co jí napovídal včera večer, když jsme usnuli. Bůh ví co se dělo jestli jí nabízel tu svoji po čertech silnou kořalku.“  
„Přestaň, jediný kdo tady přemýšlí, tímhle způsobem jsi ty.“

*

Regis kráčel po nějaké lesní stezce a přemýšlel, jestli má cenu ji vůbec hledat. Je v podstatě nemožné najít vyššího upíra pokud nechce být nalezen. Je ale ona skutečně vyšší upír? Nevypadá ani jako Bruxa, Alpa nebo některý jiný z inteligentních ale přesto nižších upírů, alespoň v porovnání s ním. Když ji viděl poprvé, okamžitě usoudil, že je jako on, skutečný vyšší vampýr, ale teď přemýšlel, jestli tomu je skutečně tak. Byli její rodiče upíři stejného druhu? Vyrostla mezi lidmi, ví vůbec, co byli zač její skuteční rodiče? Nakolik umí ovládat své schopnosti, jestliže se snaží vypadat jako člověk už od dětství? 

Ve chvíli kdy se rozhodl, že bude rozumnější se vrátit, se Ariadna vynořila neslyšně zpoza stromu. Zdá se, že ji podcenil, nakonec našla ona jeho.   
„Oh, myslela jsem, že jsi Schuttenbach, ale upřímně raději vidím tebe,“ dodala a usmála se. Regis jen zvedl obočí.  
„Něco jsem našla, pojď semnou,“ mávla rukou, sešla ze stezky a vydala se hlouběji do lesa.   
„Vidím, že se skutečně v lese vyznáš,“ poznamenal upír a vydal se za ní. „Samozřejmě. Vždyť jsem se dostala z Toussaintu až sem v období války a bez úhony. Možná mi chybí znalosti, ale nejsem blbá, poradím si.“  
Regis se pousmál, „skutečně, ale co zaklínač, poradíš si i s ním? V tuhle chvíli tě podezřívá z toho, že jsi bruxa.“  
„Nemám nejmenší tušení kdo nebo co to je, ale předpokládám, že to znamená problémy,“ povzdechla si, „už jsem přemýšlela nad tím, že odejdu. Přece jenom znám své limity a obávám se jeho stříbrného meče, i přestože mi stříbro nic neudělá, stále je to zbraň s ostřím ve zkušených rukou. Nenechám se rozsekat na kousky.“   
„Myslíš, že má proti tobě šanci?“  
Ariadna se na něj zaskočeně podívala, „cože? Samozřejmě, já neumím bojovat.“

Najednou oba něco zaslechli svým citlivým upířím sluchem.  
„Nilfgaardská jízda. Jsou támhle za tou zatáčkou,“ špitla dívka a vyšla z lesa na širokou cestu, na které se měli každou chvíli objevit vojáci.   
Bylo slyšet blížící se dusot koní, a rachot těžkého brnění.  
„Podle všeho míří na západ směrem od nás a měli by naší družinu minout, alespoň doufám.“  
Regis vyšel na cestu vedle ní, „tím bych si nebyl tak jistý, tahle cesta vůbec není přímá, kvůli blízké řece, mění směr občas velmi nečekaně. Měli bychom být obezřetní.“  
Ariadna přikývla, podívala se do zatáčky, zvuky ozbrojené jízdy už byli nebezpečně blízko.  
„Měli bychom se odsud okamžitě vypařit.“  
Regis přikývl a pochopil, už se chtěl proměnit na mráček dýmu, když se dívka znovu ozvala, „támhle za ty stromy, poběž!" Vydala se k lesu, ale otočila se, když si uvědomila, že Regis stále stojí na tom samém místě.   
„Co je, tak pojď!“  
Upírka ho chytla za ruku a táhla směrem k lesu. Netušila, že Regis byl poněkud zaskočený odpovědí. Rozpustit se na mlhu byla věc, kterou se většina upířích dětí naučila dřív než chodit.   
Měl by jí to říct?

Schovali se za stromy a sledovali projíždějící vojáky, zatím co začínalo mírně poprchat.   
„Dívej, tohle musíš vidět," řekla upírka a ukázala na velitele jízdy.  
„To je brigadýr z Toussaintu, býval bludným rytířem. Vidíš jak je narovnaný, jako pravítko? Naparuje se, jakoby si Toussaint a jeho tradice vezl sebou, kam se hne.“  
Pak si povzdechla, „budeme muset počkat, než přejedou, nebylo by dobré, kdyby nás zahlédli.“  
Regis se na ni podíval a těžko potlačoval úsměv. „Myslím, že mám lepší nápad.“  
„Nevím, co máš na mysli, ale neměli bychom zbytečně riskovat. Nejde tu jenom o nás, jestli začnou pročesávat les, budou mít i ostatní problémy.“  
„Drahá Ariadno, ujišťuji tě, že tvé obavy jsou zbytečné. Pro nás vampýry existuje bezpečný způsob jak se nepozorovaně vzdálit, aniž by nás kdokoliv mohl zahlédnout. Jak myslíš, že vznikly pověry o tom, že se objevujeme odnikud?“  
„Co já vím? Prostě se umíme dobře plížit nebo, je to zase něco o čem nemám tušení? Umíme se snad skutečně vypařit?“  
Zdá se, že místo znalostí jsi byla obdařena přesným odhadem.“  
„Utahuješ si ze mě?“ zeptala se nedůvěřivě.  
„Ani v nejmenším,“ usmál se Regis.   
Ariadna mu věnovala zmatený a podrážděný pohled. Nebyla ale naštvaná na něj, pouze na sebe.  
"Chceš to zkusit? Není to těžké, stačí vědět, kam jdeš."  
"Tak tím si nejsem jistá vůbec."  
"Podej mi ruku."

Ariadna se chvilku zdráhala. Jak přesně to myslí s tím vypařením? Skutečně dokáže něco takového? Podívala se na něj, stál vedle ní s nataženou rukou a trpělivě čekal. Podívala se mu na chvilku přímo do očí, vypadaly upřímně.  
Ať se stane co má, řekla si a podala mu ruku s úsměvem.   
„Tak a co teď?“ zeptala se, když se nic nestalo.   
V tu chvíli zmizeli. Nezbylo po nich nic než malý obláček dýmu co se rozplynul hlouběji do lesa. A vojsko projíždělo klidně lesem dál.

*

Zhmotnili se, až když byli z dohledu i doslechu Nilfgaardské jízdy. První kdo se zhmotnil, byla Ariadna, která už nedokázala udržet to zvláštní plynné skupenství, Regis se objevil vzápětí. Celou dobu co byli, dva beztvaré mráčky ji navigoval a teď ji stále držel za ruku. Ariadna měla problém udržet rovnováhu, a aniž by si uvědomovala, co dělá, stiskla jeho ruku a zapřela se oni, aby nespadla.   
Regis ji nepustil, stál vedle ní a dělal oporu. Už je to dlouho, co stál tak blízko mladé upírky, napadlo ho. Okamžitě tuhle myšlenku vyhnal ze své hlavy.   
„Páni,“ řekla a zhluboka se nadechla, „je dobře, že jsem tohle neuměla jako dítě, nikdo by mě nezastavil.“  
Nedořekla od čeho, ale měla na mysli lumpárny, které prováděla jako dítě jejím lidským rodičům.  
„Ale je to celkem těžké,“ přiznala.  
„Mnohem jednoduší je to za úplňku. Dnes v noci to můžeš vyzkoušet.“  
„Určitě,“ řekla a oči jí zasvítily nadšením. Teprve v tu chvíli si uvědomila, že ho stále drží za ruku. Okamžitě znervózněla, ale vzpamatovala se, vždyť přece o nic nejde, že?  
Nakonec jeho ruku stiskla, než ji pustila. „Díky,“ řekla pevně a podívala se mu klidně do očí.  
Upírky, pomyslel si Regis. Jen tak něco je nerozhází.  
Ve skutečnosti tak klidná nebyla, začali v ní vířit emoce ohledně nevinného stisku ruky stejně jako v každé mladé holce.

*

Vrátili se každý z jiné části lesa a v různou dobu. Pravděpodobně to bylo ještě nápadnější, než kdyby došli spolu, pomyslel si Regis a prohlížel si Geralta. Bylo jasné, že je pozná, dříve nebo později, ale pozná.

Ariadna se přistihla, jak si Regise prohlíží, příliš dlouho a bez jediného pořádného důvodu. Okamžitě odvrátila hlavu a předstírala sama před sebou, že se nic neděje.  
Ovšem to co Marigold naznačil, už v poledne se potvrdilo, když o několik hodin později viděla, jak Regis vytáhl podkovu z ohně holou rukou. Zamilovala se.  
Zamilovala se a právě jí to došlo.

Regis se díval na protestujícího kazatele, který si do teď myslel, že spor o domnělém čarodějnictví mladé dívky vyhrál.  
„O toto ti šlo, ctihodnosti, nemýlím-se?“ otázal se Regis a zvedl podkovu výš.  
„Křest ohněm. Domnívám se, že rozsudek bohů je jednoznačný. Dívka je nevinná, její obránci jsou nevinní. A já považ, jsem rovněž nevinen.“  
Kazatel jen dál třeštil oči a něco blekotal.  
Ariadna stála v davu a podívala se na Geralta, teď už mu to muselo dojít určitě. Pak se zahleděla na vyděšeného kněze a musela se pro sebe pousmát. Tenhle člověk v životě neviděl skutečného vampýra.

Poté si dál prohlížela Regise, nedalo se upřít, že je charismatický a to nejen když vytahuje horké podkovy z ohně. V tuhle chvíli ale od něj skutečně nemohla odpoutat oči, nejen kvůli tomu že byl právě středem pozornosti. Zatímco všichni vyděšeně obdivovali, jeho nebojácnost vůči ohni, ona obdivovala, že se prozradil. Prozradil, proto aby zachránil nějakou přihlouplou, ale nevinou holku.   
Její vnitřnosti udělali kotrmelec a srdce zaplesalo.

Přemýšlela nad svými pocity, překvapivě klidně, přestože její pocity nebyli klidné ani trochu.  
Už od včerejší noci, když se jí představil, pro něj měla zvláštní slabost, ale myslela, že je to jen o tom, že konečně potkala někoho toho samého druhu. Někoho kdo sáhne do ohně bez mrknutí oka, někdo kdo vidí v noci, někdo komu se zahojí každá rána a někdo kdo tohle všechno musí skrývat stejně jako ona.

Někdo s kým může mluvit otevřeně. Ale teď jí došlo, že to není jen o tom, že jsou oba vampýři a o tom, že jí ukázal jak se změnit v mlhu, i když to na ni také udělalo dojem.   
Zněl upřímně a mile. Dokázal poslouchat i vyprávět a také ji bavil jeho občas provokující humor. Chtěla ho poznat víc, slyšet víc o tom, proč je vampýr lékařem lidí. Navíc ji pravděpodobně částečně ohromila jeho znalost no, podle jeho učených řečí se zdálo, že snad všeho. Čtyři sta let života, pomyslela si, to není jen tak.  
Odtrhla od něj oči a potřásla hlavou, jakoby se chtěla probudit. Čtyři sta let a ona je oproti němu jen pískle, malá holka, teprve minulý rok jí bylo dvacet dva. Navíc byla s vesnice a neznala učené řeči, sotva se zvládla podepsat.   
Nic z toho nebude, jen krátké poblouznění, prostě počká, až to přejde.

„Ty sám jsi černokněžník anebo rovnou vtělený démon!“ křičel kazatel.  
„Vznes tedy proti mně exorcismy,“ navrhl chladně Regis. „Máš možnost, leč boží soud již proběhl. Pokud je mi známo, zpochybňování rozsudků ordálů je považováno za kacířství.“  
Regis mluvil klidně, ale neústupně.   
Znovu se na něj zasněně podívala a srdce jí poskočilo. Možná…, možná by to nemusela hned tak vzdávat. Kdy potká znovu někoho jako je on?  
V tu chvíli vpadnul do utečeneckého táboru Nilfgaard.


End file.
